Pandora: Life after Death
by Pandora Explorer
Summary: Life goes on after the RDA leave Pandora, what will the future hold and what will it bring? Intended as a sequel to Avatar, keeping as true to the original storyline as possible. Could reach an M rating later, depends how the story flows.
1. Chapter 1

Year: 2154

With roaring engines echoing off the buildings and tarmac, creating a hurricane of sound, the Valkyrie shuttle slowly rose off the landing pad and into the air. The last of the RDA employees were safely inside, having had anything remotely dangerous confiscated. They weren't going to be coming back for some time.

The shuttle began its ascent into the clouds and away into the atmosphere, the Na'vi nearby finally removed their hands from covering their ears as it disappeared into the grey atmosphere. Jake watched the shuttle go, and finally the elation that they had actually defeated the RDA, SecOps and Quaritch hit him. They hadn't had to try to siege the compound, which would have led to terrible casualties, instead the new commander, a Major Anderson, had broken Selfridge's declaration that they would fight to the last man when he found Selfridge had the second Valkyrie prepped for immediate evacuation. The Major had put Selfridge in a holding cell while he negotiated a truce with Sully over a com link.

Jake had met Major Anderson on the tarmac as they watched the last load of evacuees mount the ramp into the shuttle. Anderson looked sombre as he watched them file past, he was a large man who took himself seriously, but intelligent enough to realise that they had gotten off lightly. He had been there, watching the screens when the thermal imaging satellite pictures went from blue with small yellow dots to a mass red and white. He had watched as Selfridge's face fell and confusion broke across it, however, the over-confident smile had returned as the mass broke up and the attack obviously fell apart. The Valkyrie and Dragon were up, but more than a few of the escort Samsons and Scorpions were small white dots, burning on the ground. They could guess numbers but couldn't communicate: the flux vortex prevented that. Anderson could feel the tension in the air as they approached the 'Tree of Souls', he had believed it ridiculous that some tree was the centre of their entire culture. And then the mass of red and white had appeared again, this time bigger. Suddenly a huge white mass bloomed on the map, and Selfridge shouted gleefully, 'Yes, they've done it! We got 'em!'

The others had gone silent.

Anderson felt he should tell Parker, but didn't know what to say. Instead he pointed out that the 'Tree of Souls' was a klick to the North. Confusion rushed over Parker's face again, 'What the hell was that then?'

'Sir, I believe we just lost Valkyrie One.'

A grin broke across Jake's face and he turned and whooped to the other hunters, waving his rifle above his head. A storm of cheering broke out across the tarmac as the Avatar team joined in too. Through the window of the control tower he could see Norm, Max and the twelve others who had been allowed to stay behind shouting and laughing.

Neytiri ran towards him and jumped into his arms, linking her feet around his waist, he was almost knocked over by the attack but he caught himself and they spun, laughing as the sun finally broke through the clouds.

'Jake, the Sky People, the _tawtute_, are gone!'

'I know! We are free!'

They both laughed and then he pulled her in close, their lips met and they kissed passionately.

The flight back to the Tree of Souls was uneventful, a handful of hunters had been left behind to guard the tribes and those who had _ikran_ met them in the air, calling questions and whooping loudly. The remaining humans would stay at Hell's gate for the time being, later they would make plans for the future. Jake and Neytiri had a quiet flight back on _Toruk_, hardly talking, though it was not as though they could easily on the back of the giant beast. The wind, Neytiri trying to balance on an animal she had no control of and possibly, _maybe_, a slight reluctance. They hadn't spoken properly since Jake had dropped out of the sky on the back of _Toruk_ and been proclaimed _Toruk Makto_. From then on it had been too petty: they had brought the clans together, planned a defense and won a great victory. Too much had happened and Jake knew they would have to talk at some point. There was a lot to set straight. Then he remembered Anderson's last words, they weren't a threat, Anderson wasn't that kind of man, 'We'll be back, Mr. Sully. Enjoy it while it lasts, but we will be back. They can't let this go.' After those words he had thought about those they had lost, and he hoped it would never have to happen again, the faces of those who had died past him in the air: Trudy, smiling and laughing at the awe on their faces; Eytukan, serene and proud as he placed his hands on Jake's shoulders; Tsu'tey, who had turned from hateful enemy to noble brother; the hundreds of others who had died at his command, he had walked the rows of the dead before they were taken away for burial.

He had hope though; that he could reforge some kind of relationship with Neytiri from the ruins he had made, she had already given him reason but he knew that hard times were ahead. The look on her face when he landed at the Tree of Souls had been amazing; to him it felt as though every effort he had ever made in life was being rewarded when she looked at him across the crowd of awed Na'vi. His heart at leapt when she had approached him, adrenaline coursing through his veins, but an odd sense of calm had settled over him. He didn't feel like the same guy who had fallen from a direhorse so many times he had lost count, the guy who missed all of the most obvious signs in tracking a hexapede, or even the guy who had raced Neytiri thousands of feet down a cliff face on their _ikran_. He felt almost empty, devoid of emotion; his mind focused on the task at hand.

The crowd had parted and he had met Neytiri, she had gazed at him in the silence created by his presence and whispered, 'I see you… I was afraid, Jake, for my people.' _She_ had made excuses! It hadn't felt right, after all he had put her through, he had smiled but he knew that there would be time for words later. He had caressed her cheek to reassure her that it would be alright, but then he had had to pursue his real objectives.

They swept down through the flying arches around the Tree of Souls, Neytiri clutching onto his shoulders; Mo'at was there, along with hundreds of the Na'vi people, the tribes mixing as one great nation. The honour guard of all the warriors who had been supervising at Hell's Gate swooping down behind them; it must have been an amazing sight. They landed and he dismounted, helping Neytiri down then he turned and stroked the huge ridge above _Toruk_'s sulphurous eyes and patted him, then he released _tsahaylu_ with the massive beast. Taking Neytiri's hand they walked down the corridor that opened before them through the crowd, and Jake felt that odd sense of déjà vu as _Toruk_ stretched behind them and made himself comfortable. They reached the dias on which Mo'at stood and he looked up at her, 'Speak Jakesully.' Was all she said, gesturing to the platform as she stepped down; honouring him. He stepped up to take her place, and turned around. There was absolute silence. He couldn't bear having every eye on him and he reached out to Neytiri, _I need you, beside me_, was all he thought and she seemed to understand. She stepped up to the platform and stood just behind him.

He looked out over the crowd, and took a deep breath.

_'The sky people have left our lands.' _

Cheering erupted everywhere, the noise was deafening. Warriors shouted from the ledges, children danced and women shouted praises to _Eywa_, banshees screamed on the ledges as though they too were celebrating. Jake raised his arms for silence, but to no avail, the noise seemed like it would last forever. Eventually _Toruk_ became agitated with all the cheering for he roared and everything became still again.

_'The sky people have left, but we bear our own sorrows,' _He was thinking of Tsu'tey and the hundreds of warriors who had been killed in the battle, the numbers of _pa'li_ among the tribes had been devastated and their would be many who would have to choose whether to take _Iknimaya_ again to find another _ikran_.

_'There are many who we will not see again, those who gave their lives to defend their homes, those who died bravely to answer our call. I honour them.'_

There were tears among those in the crowd as they remembered fathers, brothers and sisters who had died in the final battle against the RDA. Jake paused to give them time to remember and then he went on, _'But we must rebuild our homes, return to our lives and live as they would have lived, in freedom and with grace. May Eywa bless those who have died and help us to rebuild our lives.'_

He paused again, wondering what to say next.

_'I declare two days of mourning for those who have departed to the embrace of Eywa, however, in four days, four days from now, in this place we will celebrate our victory and a hope for new life!'_

Cheering erupted again, a storm that wouldn't be stopped if ten or even twenty _Toruk_s were roaring at them.

'Are you saying that I could truly be one of The People?' Jake was astounded at what Mo'at had just suggested. 'That I could transfer my conciousness into this body permanently?'

'Yes,' Mo'at said rather gravely, 'You would pass through the Eye of Eywa and become truly one of the people. As Grace would have done.'

Jake stood their with his mouth agape, Neytiri watched him hopefully, and Mo'at conveyed no expression whatsoever on her entirely blank face.

'I… I dunno… I need to talk to a couple of people, to you Neytiri.'

'We need an olo'eyktan Jake.'

'I… I what!?' his head whipped round and he now stared at Neytiri.

'We need a leader.'

'I…I'm not…'

'You have already proven yourself to be a great _tsam'eyktan, _a war-leader, is it that surprising?' interjected Mo'at.

'I need to talk to Neytiri about this.'

'Very well. The other clan leaders believe you would be the right choice, Awkey, of the Plains and Ti'rani of the Eastern Sea, are particularly supportive. But believe me; you would lead the Omaticaya well.'

'I need to talk to Neytiri first.'

'Very well, I will ask again in the morning, I hope you will have made your decision by then. _Kiyevame, Toruk Makto. Eywa ngahu.' _She left us there and walked out into the night.

I looked at Neytiri, and found her already watched my reaction, eyes wide, curious and concerned.

'I can't do this, Neytiri. I've brought nothing but war and pain to your people.'

'They are your people now, Jake.'

'No, I'm still just another grunt with some crazy ideas.'

Neytiri took my hand, 'Not any more, my Jake, you are so much more, you have changed.' She whispered, 'let me show you.'

She had her queue in her other hand and she brought it near to where his hung down his chest, he took his own and met hers. The nerve endings twitched and then wrapped around each other.

They both sighed at the ecstatic pleasure which ran through their bodies and they wrapped their arms around each other, engaged in each others minds. There was no need to speak now. Their hearts beat in rhythm and he could feel her pressing against him, and him against her.

Images flashed before their eyes, Neytiri's memories: Jake blundering through the jungle with a crude spear, Jake falling from a direhorse, Jake trying to fire his bow correctly, Jake fighting his _ikran_. The images began to change slightly and he felt the love they conveyed, Jake swimming in the fluorescing river below the waterfall, Jake's first flight, his first kill, Jake standing straight and tall with his bow bent back and an arrow ready to fire: a true warrior. They changed again, an awed feeling emanating from Neytiri: Jake swooping out of the sky on _Toruk_, Jake grim-faced and dour looking at Grace's body, Jake in his full wargear, facepaint, necklaces and bow, '_This…THIS IS OUR LAND!'_.

His voice echoed through the mind, and he felt again the surge of adrenaline that had flooded him.

'Jake, do you know how many people have been _Toruk Makto_ since the time of the first songs?'

'You said I was the sixth.' He wondered what she was trying to say now.

'Do you know how many people have tried to become _Toruk Makto_?'

'Six?' He hazarded.

'In _inglisi _numbers: over one of you hundreds.'

He looked down at her, confused, 'What…what happened to the others?'

'They failed… Clans have lost leaders, good hunters and warriors. And I only know of the people who have said they would try to become _Toruk Makto_.'

She let this thought sink in, 'Most are killed trying to… attempt such a feat. What do you _feel_ when you bond to _Toruk_?'

He thought about it and paused for a moment, 'It's not like an _ikran_ or _pa'li_… I don't feel like I'm completely in control. It's more like… like I suggest things, and _Toruk_ acknowledges me… more like…' He struggled for a moment, 'Like we're partners, he seems interested in me… almost amused. He liked the fight with the RDA, he gets annoyed by the noisy _kunsip_, he thought it was a good hunt.'

'Almost all people will never be able to bond with another creature apart from _ikran_ and horse, they got wild, angry. If someone tried to bond to _angtsik _it would charge around, or any other creature it would try to get away. _Ikran_ and _pa'li_ can bond because it benefits both, Na'vi gets a mount and _pa'li_ gets sheltered and protected, _ikran_ gets fed well even when it cannot find something to hunt. _Toruk_ does not need a rider, or anything else. _Toruk_ is mighty.'

He could feel her awe again, rising like a wave through the bond.

'You still don't know me. Look.'

He sent his own memories through the bond: Tom and himself playing ball in the garden, a grey lifeless city on a grey, lifeless planet, recruitment at an army HQ, shooting targets on the practise range, guarding a water refinery in the desert, running through the jungle with bullets whipping through the leaves, watching bullets punch through a young Venezuelan militant, others militants running screaming until his hail of bullets cut them down, watching the grenade roll in slow motion to his feet, pain…Tom lying there, not moving in a cardboard crate.

Quaritch's first speech: _'We have an indigenous population called the Na'vi…they are very hard to kill.'_ The terror of running from a Thanator. The disappointment of waking up in his human body each night. The beauty of Pandora, the forest, the sky, the people. Neytiri's angry face as he tried to follow her. Neytiri's impatient looks as he failed again and again to learn anything. Neytiri's hatred and pain as she screamed, '_You will never be one of the people.'_

He felt her flinch against him, and then hug him tighter.

The feeling of being called a traitor to his own race and the people he was trying to help. The sheer feeling of despair as he watched the light go out in Grace's eyes…

He stopped there and opened his eyes, Neytiri had tears streaming down her face and she looked up at him.

'Jake. This is why you should be _olo'eyktan_, you know how it feels to be outside of it all, you know how much all of this is _worth_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Year: 2154

His eyes snapped open, the feeling of someone standing beside him was gone, he had had the weirdest dream. He blinked and his eyes focused, Neytiri was smiling down at him, Mo'at was there too, both covered in a greenish glow. Purplish vines hung from the sky and the most _atokirina_ he had ever seen floated about the tree. If there was one thing he knew for certain now, it was that Eywa did exist.

Neytiri was still smiling at him, white teeth against blue skin.

He took a deep breath, and suddenly a hundred sounds, smells and feelings hit him. Was this what it was like to be a true Na'vi? The ground was hard beneath him and he felt hundreds of tiny rootlets pulling away from his skin, he could smell the jungle, the evening scent of flowers and felt the cool breeze on his face. Everything was suddenly so much more intense, more poignant; it was as though he was truly using his senses for the first time. He took another deep breath, and felt his ears twitch as they picked up the cry of banshee some way away, he rolled onto his side and stood up, for the first time he didn't need to think about balancing his tail, suddenly it was a part of him rather than and hindrance; it moved instinctively. He took Neytiri's hands, and looked deep into her eyes, 'I see you.' was all he could say.

'I see you.' She whispered back.

There was silence throughout the thousands who were present to take part in the ceremony, Jake glanced down at the frail, tiny figure wrapped in the roots of the _Vitraya Ramunong_, someone, Neytiri he guessed had taken the exopack off his, _no it's_, face. He looked away again quickly; it was horribly disturbing to see his dead body lying there. He looked up at the silent crowd. Then Mo'at stepped forward with his necklaces and armbands; this was a symbolic event: representing his rebirth and a new life. Neytiri took the necklaces and slipped them over his head; he pushed the armbands up around his biceps and looked back at Mo'at. She was now holding a great bow; intricate carvings flowed down the sides and over the second, reinforced stock. He could tell just from looking at it that it must have a draw weight of hundreds of pounds and it would fire great distances, even by Na'vi standards. It had a worn handgrip, and looked very old but the string was clearly new and some type of horn was built into the tips of the stock. This was true warrior's weapon, over long distances or in melee it would serve its purpose well.

'This is bow of _Toruk Makto, _who was my father's grandfather, it has been kept for many generations. It was the bow of _Toruk Makto_ before him, and will be again after you, it is yours now.'

Mo'at handed him the bow and he took it in both hands, for it was heavier than a usual Na'vi bow, he simply looked at her, awed at being given such a treasured possession. She then turned to the crowd and he felt Neytiri slip her hand into his as he rested the bow against his leg.

'_I give you Toruk Makto, of the Omaticaya, and truly one of Eywa's People!'_

The noise was incredible; the victory celebrations had begun and they would last until tomorrow at least.

Neytiri took his hand and they left the platform and Jake's former body behind, and at the head of thousands walked towards the caves where cooks had been preparing what the hunters had brought in the last two days. Toruk had managed to kill a huge _angtsik_ and massive haunches of meat were roasting on the fires along with every kind of edible food Pandora had to offer. There was a suspicious brew that Awkey had made in the last few days which smelt distinctly toxic, various alcoholic…beers, if they could be called that, weird hallucinogenic tea as well as water for those who wanted to remember the night. But best of all, to Jake at least, was that Max had found a couple of crates of whisky in Selfridge's apartments and had sent one over with the Avatar drivers. To the heightened taste-buds of a Na'vi the stuff was exquisite. However, due to the Na'vi ability to consume huge quantities of alcohol due to their size he was restricting access to the whisky to the leaders of the tribes, knowing that Max and the humans had more of it tucked away back in Hell's Gate.

They reached the entrance to the massive overhang of rock that they were using as a general eating area and Jake was astonished by the number of glowing lanterns, flowers and decorations that had gone up since that morning when he had left his avatar, _no, body now_. He grinned, and Neytiri grinned back; it was like she knew what he was thinking; he could almost hear her thoughts.

The other clan leaders were waiting for him on a raised dais above the main area and they toasted him as he arrived.

'_Oel ngati kameie_.' They said as he approached and he replied, gesturing to all of them.

They all drank some of the noxious brew that Awkey had come up with before Jake began to pour whisky into bowls for them. The stuff Awkey had prepared was nothing like the refined art of distilling that Earth could provide. At first they were suspicious of a sky people's drink until Neytiri recommended it, having tried it earlier and after several bowls they were all agreeing that it was a first class drink, and slurring slightly. Each bowl held roughly half a bottle…

There were drums pounding above them on the cliff; huge polished logs with tight skins wrapped over each end. Two drummers played alternate rhythms on each and the result was a primeval throbbing which ran through the ground and became a part of the earth, as though a great heart was beating somewhere underground. At the entrance of the overhang was a huge cleared area with a massive fire on which burned all kinds of sweet smelling herbs, and dancers whirled, swayed and shook amid the flickering light. Huge shadows rolled across the cliffs and on the terraces above there was more to delight the eye; amazing feats of acrobatics were performed, jugglers spun fiery bolas through the air leaving smoky trails, and couples danced sensuously in more private areas to the primal beat.

Jake was in awe of the whole experience and struggled to take it all in, watching as acrobatic feats became more and more exciting and dangerous as members of different clans tried to outcompete each other. He was happy to sit and watch his people enjoy themselves when Neytiri took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

'Come on, we must dance!'

'Well…' He had never been particularly great at dancing. 'Only if I don't have to wear all of this,' he relented, taking off the necklaces and bracelets that defined him as _Toruk Makto_. Without it fewer people would recognize him and he would feel less self-conscious.

She pulled him away to near the centre of the great crowd of dancers, close to the fire where light flickered across them and weaving patterns lit the floor and their bodies. Neytiri began to sway with the rhythm and they both soon became lost in their own world of flashing white teeth, glittering yellow eyes and flickering blue skin. They weaved in and out of the crowd, brushing lightly against each other and all the while flowing in a great circle around the blazing fire.

Later they sat exhausted on the upper terraces, watching the remaining dancers revolving in hypnotic patterns around the great fire and sharing one of the remaining bowls of whisky. A few jugglers were keeping a small crowd impressed with the flaming bolas; spinning them above their heads, round their feet and tossing them back and forth to each other. Jake watched yet another young couple slink away into the shadows and whispered to Neytiri, 'Something tells me there will be many new children in a few months time.' She leant back against his shoulder and grinned up at him, 'And you will have to bless them all.'

That threw him slightly, 'Hmm…'

He looked down at the fire again, losing himself for a few minutes among the flames.

Finally he picked up the bowl off whisky and sipped it, then offered it to Neytiri who was leaning against his chest.

'Mmm, no. I have too much already, I feel a bit…' She searched for the word.

'Wobbly.' Jake suggested.

'I do not know what that means…but it sounds like how I feel.' She laughed breathlessly and shifted slightly against his chest, then with a small amount of urgency in her voice said, 'We must go.'

'Where?'

Jake watched as she struggled to her feet, and he went to stand up.

'_Kelku,_ home,' came the reply followed by a slight squeak and Neytiri collapsing against him.

He caught her and lifted her up in his arms, as she giggled in a most un-Neytiri like fashion, then she laid her head against his chest and he dropped down onto the next terrace, and then another and another. They reached the ground around the fire and Jake carried her away towards the sleeping area, to their alcove, slightly apart from the rest of the tribe. He laid her on a soft mattress of ferns, knelt beside her and kissed her passionately; she responded in kind and it was a long time before they broke apart, Neytiri still searching for his lips. Then she pulled him down to join her on the mattress, they both gasped as their queues formed a bond without either meaning to. Waves of pleasure rolled over them and they began to move to a more primeval rhythm than the drums outside.

Outside a pale pink light was beginning to glow on the horizon.

With the sun rose several tired Na'vi, Jake among them, he closed his eyes again as pain surged between them, then trying to transmit his thoughts to Neytiri, _I'm going out for a while, _he sent mental images of himself leaving the alcove. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he didn't want her to worry if she woke up alone. Since they had bonded a few times now they seemed to be able to guess, _no tell_, what the other was thinking. Then, nursing a terrible headache he left Neytiri sleeping and wandering outside, taking a bowl of water to a small spring a short distance away.

He sat by the small pool the spring formed for a little while, listening to it trickling musically and sipping the cool water in his bowl. The images of the night were blurry; Awkey placing a hand over his heart and proclaiming them brothers, Neytiri weaving sinuously through the flickering shadows as the pendulum drums boomed out their call, flaming bolas sparking wildly as they flew through the air… After some time he was overcome by the urge to fly, and went to find Títx, his _ikran_ as _Toruk_ had flown off before the celebration to get away from the noise and to hunt. He had named his _ikran Títxur_, strength, but called it Títx for short. He found on one of the higher ledges above the caves among a group of the _Omaticaya_ banshees; he recognized some of the others. Títx hopped over when he saw Jake and pushed at his chest, 'Yeh, boy. I know, I haven't seen you for a while, had a lot to do.'

He took a large slice of cold meat from behind his back and offered it to Títx who snapped it up and threw his head back to swallow it. 'Apology accepted?' Jake asked, rubbing his snout, the _ikran_'s eyes fluttered slightly and lazily half-closed; enjoying the rubbing.

'Good, cos I want to go for a ride.'

He brought he queue over his shoulder and attached it to the _ikran_'s, Jake closed his eyes for a moment as he shuddered, feeling everything about the creature in front of him. He closed his eyes and felt the rhythmic heartbeat, the tension in its wings, the huge muscles which powered it through the air, but most importantly he felt its presence in his mind. The _ikran_ stepped back and shivered too, spreading its wings and crouching slightly for Jake to hop up into the saddle, which he did. 'It's been too long, buddy.'

A couple of seconds later they launched off the ledge were airborne, soaring over the caves and then out over the forest.

By the time he got back from his flight through the mountains a few cooking fires had been relit and a small streams of smoke rose towards the sky, a rider rose up to greet him and gasped slightly as he saw who it was. The gasp came again as a shadow swept over them and Jake looked up to see _Toruk_ had returned, he smiled and realised that he would have to set it free soon, well in the very loose sense of setting something like _Toruk_ 'free'. He couldn't exactly stop it going where it wanted to, but he had built up a good repertoire with it and they both knew why it had come back.

The celebrations were to continue today with displays of archery, flying and riding. He had been thinking about it while he flew with the gigantic beast and it had shown an interest in the idea, and now it was riding the thermals above, waiting for its time. Jake pushed Títx up, towards it, Títx didn't like it but then under normal circumstances it would probably have tried to eat him so Jake was constantly trying to convince Títx that _Toruk_ was safe now.

_Toruk_ saw them coming and dropped to meet them. Jake who had felt his hangover disappear with the flight decided it was time for some fun and leapt from one creature to the other, landing on _Toruk_'s back and forming the bond. Only when he looked down did he remember he was at least three thousand feet above the ground and there weren't any trees to land in, just bare rock. He grinned again, as the bond formed and he greeted _Toruk_ like an old friend.

To those below it was an awe inspiring sight; the warriors spun, dived and wheeled amongst each other, banshees cried out to each other and warriors whooped as they rolled through the air. _Toruk_ sailed the thermals, high above them all, Jake perched high on his back; watching, waiting for his moment. Below, the sunlight gleamed on so many flashing indigo, green, teal, pink and myriad other colours of _ikran_, in a display skill and courage as warriors raced each other to the ground; pulling up only at the last second. Other warriors displayed impressive feats of archery from the backs of their flying mounts, on the ground there were further competitions; races between warriors mounted on pa'li and team games between tribes. Awkey's boast that his tribe had the fastest _pa'li_ in all the world seemed to be well founded as they outstripped every other tribe's attempts easily.

Jake watched as the races, games and displays began to draw to a close and then made his move. _Toruk_ pulled in his wings and dropped his head; they were flung into a spinning dive, Jake's hair streaming out above him and they dropped towards the ground like a flaming red meteor. They must have dropped over five thousand feet, and the warriors scattered as they saw the monster plummet towards them, the crowds below stared up and Neytiri bit her lip where she was standing. _Toruk_ continued to fall through the skies and had almost reached the lip of the great bowl the caves rested in. Had Jake lost control? Was something wrong?

Suddenly the four huge wings billowed outwards and _Toruk_ slowed imperceptibly, his head coming up and they pulled up and away over the crowd. They rolled as they went over and it seemed to Neytiri that the tips of _Toruk_'s wings would brush the heads of the crowd. Then they were gone, out over the forest, Jake standing on _Toruk_'s back, holding onto the great queues with one hand, the other raised in salute to his people, but his eyes were fixed on a single person the multitude.

Neytiri cried out, her hunting call she normally used with Seze, and she yearned awfully to be back in the air again, to feel the wind on her face and her hair streaming out behind; to feel the thrill of flying again.

Jake heard Neytiri's cry and banked sharply, _Toruk_'s wings came round almost to the vertical and they turned in a great arc, he felt Neytiri's need to be in the air again and went to land above the overhang. Neytiri was waiting for him, and she jumped up, gripping his shoulders as _Toruk_ stood tall and roared out to the crowd below. Then it launched itself off the gigantic rock and into the sky.

As the suns began to set, Jake found himself alone at the pinnacle of the overhang, Neytiri was with her mother and he knew it was time to let _Toruk_ go. _Toruk_ regarded him as he walked towards where it roosted on the pinnacle, surveying the camp sprawled out below, it shifted slightly as he approached and one of its queues reached out toward him. Jake made the bond and felt the giant predator's presence in his mind, _my friend, _he thought, _I have already asked too much of you, and it is time that you were left to live your own life. Toruk_ shifted quietly and looked Jake in eye, _It is time for you to be free and rule the skies once again. _Jake rubbed the bony ridge above its eyes and then brushed his hand down its massive jaw. _Goodbye, Toruk, Last Shadow. _

The beast straightened up and the queues disconnected the last thing Jake felt from the behemoth was a clear thought rather than a feeling, _I will see you again_. Then the connection was broken, _Toruk_ stood up and roared, a different note from usual, a hunting cry that echoed from the mountains, then it was in the air, gliding away on the thermals, towards the sunset and the horizon.

_Goodbye my friend, _Jake thought and stood, watching it till it was out of sight. He heard soft footsteps behind him and felt Neytiri slip her hand into his. He pulled her round in front of him, she leant back against his chest and they were lit by the golden sunset.

They stayed like that for some time; simply gazing out over the forest and the sky, lost in their own thoughts. As the last of the great, glowing orb hung on the horizon, Neytiri turned and pressed her face against his chest, he sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his. Finally, after all that had happened, after so much suffering, confusion and pain, he was content to simply stand and hold the woman he loved.

Neytiri leaned back in his arms and looked up into his eyes, bright spheres that radiated love, affection, compassion. She sighed and said, 'My Jake, I am with child, I am going to have a baby.'

* * *

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, you probably know how great it is to hear that someone appreciates your work! There are more chapters in the pipeline, hopefully will be put up in the next few days, am inundated with schoolwork too, but will try my best to keep a steady flow of progress going. Please comment on anything you fancy; from style and grammar, to improvements you think could be made, to something you think could be changed/added to the storyline.

Thanks a lot, Pandora x


	3. Chapter 3

Jake stared at her. He glanced down at her stomach, awe strewn across his face. 'What…? Now?'

Neytiri smiled through her giggles, 'No, _skxawng, _I am _going _to have a baby!'

Jake shook his head stupidly, 'What? I… I… How do you know?'

It was Neytiri's turn to look stupefied. 'What do you mean?'

'How… How do you know you're…you're going to have a baby?'

'I _know_.' She said, looking rather confused. What was he talking about, how could you not know you were going to have a child?

'But…but…'

'I can _feel_ it.' She smiled at him, white teeth shining as the last of the sun disappeared.

Jake still looked as if he had been slapped with a wet kipper.

'Feel it.' Was all she said, and he put his hand on her stomach, only feeling its smooth warmth.

'No.' She giggled again, 'Through _tsahaylu!_'

'Oh.' He was still completely lost, not having a clue what she meant by 'feeling' it and 'knowing'.

The bonds intertwined and connected; he shuddered at the sudden rush of pleasure. Then…

'You're going to have a baby!' He said very, very quietly.

'You…we're going to have a baby!' He said breathlessly, laughter spilling through his voice. When the bond had formed he was suddenly filled with the unexplainable fact that Neytiri was with child, he didn't know how, he…he just knew.

'Yes.' Was all she said, staring at the mixture of shock, awe, love, confusion and joy that had flooded across his face.

Suddenly he was filled with the urge to protect her and cherish her and…and… he didn't know what but he would never, ever lose her. Ever. He pulled her into a massive bear hug and she clung to him, laughing with the joy, feeling every emotion that was flooding through him.

Suddenly, all around them the plants began to luminesce as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the tops of the mountains. The ground beneath them glowed, and leaves shone with pale, beautiful pastel colours which lit the twilight with their own pearly glow. Polyphemus hung above them, its azure radiance filling a quarter of the sky and Pandora's shadow made an obscure shape on its surface. Jake and Neytiri drew apart and he knelt down in front of her, looking as solemn as when he had leapt down from Toruk, he said, '_Oel ngati kameie, hí'i 'awpo, _I see you, little one.'

Neytiri giggled again, 'Shush, we must come and tell the others!'

He kissed her belly button, making her giggle all the more, 'Stop it! We must tell _sa'nok_, Mother.'

At this he stood up, suddenly looking very serious, 'She doesn't know?' For some unexplained reason she could feel nervousness emanating from him, through _tsahaylu._

'Yes, of course.'

He hesitated, 'Okay.'

They released the bond, and Jake suddenly felt the feeling of the child disappear from his mind, and he longed for it again. But it was considered terribly vulgar to be bonded in front of others; it would be like… like walking through the streets naked.

Then hand in hand they walked back down the path that led up to the rocky pinnacle, back down to the caves below.

Mo'at was already waiting for them, a knowing smile on her face. 'Mother…' began Neytiri, but she interrupted.

'I _know_, my child. I am so happy for you!' She enfolded her daughter in a loving embrace and then Jake broke his rule about always being formal around Mo'at and hugged hem both, _hell, we're family now, right?_ They stood like that for a minute, then they turned and Mo'at led the way into the caves.

Awkey's immediate suggestion, having congratulated them, was to have further celebrations for the child of _Toruk Makto. _Jake, however, who was still feeling slightly out of sorts declined, saying that life needed to return to normal at some point and that the _Omaticaya _really did need to find a new home. Hundreds of Na'vi appeared as the news spread; all wishing _Toruk Makto_ and his mate congratulations and praying to _Eywa _for the health of the child.

Mo'at stayed close to Neytiri for the rest of the evening; whenever Jake glanced in her direction he saw that the severe demeanor she usually kept had fallen away to be replaced with smiles and laughter. Neytiri too, seemed to be a fountain of joy, and Jake caught himself staring at her midriff several times in wonder before he realised and was drawn back into conversations about their future home, what he would name the child, did he think it would be a boy or a girl and a hundred other questions.

He had just removed himself from a group of elders to check on Neytiri, when Awkey approached him and clapped him on the shoulder, '_Eyktan, _leader, are you ready?'

'For what?' Jake frowned.

'For the Five Trials.'

'Trials? What for?'

'For your leadership of the _Omaticaya, _of course!' He pronounced, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

'I hadn't given it much thought…'

'So you will be _olo'eyktan_?'

'Wait… I haven't even thought about being _olo'eyktan_!' He had almost completely forgotten about Mo'at and Neytiri's. With the mourning, the celebrations, releasing _Toruk_, having a child, and thinking about the future any thought about being a leader had been driven from his mind.

'But you are already leading the clan; organizing a search for the new _Kelutral, _the mourning, the celebrations… You are best warrior the _Omaticaya _have, _Toruk Makto_. And you are mated to Eytukan's daughter, what more could a clan ask for of a leader?'

'Someone who has an idea of what he is supposed to do?'

'You have already taken care of that!'

'Yes, I can stay calm in a crisis, but… even then, I could have organized the battle so much better; split our forces, kept Trudy's ship as an infiltrator, Partisan tactics could have worked to our advantage…'

'I do not understand _Party'saan _or _infilitrayt'or _but you have proven yourself. You united the clans, peace time is always easier for the People.'

'Well, I will think about it once we have found a new _Kelku, _home.'

'Very well, my friend. But remember, if ever you need my help, our help; call and we _shall_ answer.'

With those words he turned and disappeared back into the crowd. Jake thought about his words for a while and then headed towards Neytiri, hoping to get to take her to bed; he was exhausted and he wanted to be up before dawn to organize search parties and to ask _Eywa's _help in finding a new Hometree, as well as wishing the clans a swift journey to their homes. In a week, he hoped, the _Vitraya Ramunong _would be as quiet and isolated as it had once been.

Neytiri did look exhausted when he reached her and she looked up at him with pleading eyes that simply read: _too much._ Jake smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently before breaking up the conversations around them, 'We must go; it has been a long and tiring day, and tomorrow will be the same.'

With that he said his farewells and they left the central caves to wander back to their alcove, his arm tucked around Neytiri's slim waist and her tail brushing his leg as they walked. _How in hell did I get this girl, _was all he could think as she leant her head against his shoulder, looking up at the stars and trusting him to guide her.

They reached the alcove and ducked inside, removing the ornamental necklaces they wore during the day and a minute later they lay beside one another on the fern mattress they were using temporarily. Neytiri sighed in his arms and pressed her face against his chest, she ran her hands lightly down his back and felt him shiver at her touch. She daringly took hold of his queue, something only very intimate couples did, and bonded with it. They shuddered against each other and they were each filled with the other's joy, they fell asleep like that; to wander hand in hand through dreams of laughing children and gurgling babies.

Jake rose out of the unconscious depths and his eyes flickered as he breathed deeply, scenting the dawn air. He opened his eyes to find Neytiri watching him, 'You look so serious when you are asleep.'

'That is because I have a very serious task to do…'

'What is this task?'

'To stop you getting into trouble again!' He said, grabbing her, rolling over, tickling her and pinning her down. She giggled delightedly and struggled a little, but not seriously until they stopped rolling about, Jake was on top and grinned down at her. He leant down to kiss her and her breasts brushed against his chest, they kissed passionately and Jake would have gone further but Neytiri broke away saying, 'Stop.' Jake continued to kiss her neck. 'Stop, we have work to do, and you will be setting a bad example if the future _olo'eyktan_ is the last one to wake up! Jake!' Finally he stopped kissing her neck but planted one last kiss on her midriff, making her giggle again. He was like a child again in his fascination with her tummy.

He sighed and stood up from the mattress, 'Come on then, get dressed!' He said, picking up his necklaces and arranging them over his chest.

Awkey's clan was the last to depart; it would take them less than a week to reach their village and they were looking forward to returning home. Jake was preparing to leave on Títx with a few of the hunters to look for a suitable Hometree, and Neytiri would be staying at the caves around the _Vitraya Ramunong _for the moment. She wanted to take _Iknimaya _with some of the other hunters who had lost their _ikran _but Jake had asked them to wait until they had moved to the new Hometree, and to his surprise they had all acquiesced immediately. No grumbles, no complaints. Neytiri had scowled at him but he knew she wasn't being serious.

Those who stayed behind would hunt for the clan, while those who had _ikran _would search the forests for a new _Kelutral_. With everyone organized and Awkey's people ready to depart, Jake found Awkey and thanked him for all his clan had done; they had suffered most as they had been the core of the mass charge against the AMP battle line. Once again Awkey repeated is promise, 'Call, and we _will _answer, _Toruk Makto_.'

'_Irayo, _may _Eywa_ guide you home safely.'

'And may she guide you to a new _kelku._'

'_Irayo, Eywa ngahu_.'

Awkey turned and leapt onto his waiting _pa'li_ before riding to the head of the column of travelers, he turned and waved his hand once before disappearing into the forest.

Jake nodded to himself, _well, we have a least one set of allies for the future_. Major Anderson's words still rang clear in his mind, "Enjoy it while it lasts, but we _will_ be back. They can't let this go." Jake still reckoned they had twelve years at least before humans would appear on Pandora again, so he swept the thought from his mind and went to find Títx.

It seemed that Jake had been optimistic when he ha reckoned on a week to find a new Hometree, they had been searching for five days and had seen nothing suitable; there was always something that turned into a major factor that was missing from any they had seen so far; a permanent water source, hunting grounds, proximity to other tribes and myriad other reasons had led him to reject every tree they had found so far. He could see an approaching rider almost a mile away, flying at some speed. As the rider drew closer he could see it was Ey'tok, one of Tsu'tey's closest friends and he looked excited. As he came within hearing range he shouted and Jake caught the words, '_Kelutral' _and '_pxan'_, worthy. Jake swooped towards him and Ey'tok gestured back towards the mountains he had emerged from.

'_Toruk Makto, _you must see this! We have found and amazing site!'

Jake gestured that he would follow and they both circled towards the mountains, anticipation grew in Jake's heart; if Sa'caya had sent Ey'tok to find him then it must be a decent site. They had only begun to look in the Hallejuah Mountains the day before, as they were a dangerous place to start a home, with all the moving rocks and inevitable collisions. Suddenly Jake had a feeling he would be disappointed.

For once, however, despite his dark mood as they approached the mountains the usual mist had lifted leaving a clear view for many miles in every direction, waterfalls sprayed down from the trembling mesas and vines swung gently in the breeze. Great bushes and trees capped the floating mountains as they drifted along their paths, shadowing the land below and whistling quietly in the wind. They flew for several hours and it was late in the afternoon when Jake spotted the gigantic crater in the side of one of the grounded mountains, like a huge crack, and he knew he was going to see something spectacular. As he saw it, Ey'tok turned to look back and point it our to him, Jake just nodded as they flew on.

Rounding the side he saw that the crack in the mountain was only the end of a huge rift valley that in turn opened out onto a huge expanse of forest. Below him was a large lake, a waterfall spilling down from the mountaintops, a valley that extended for miles, and rising out of the forest was a huge tree; dwarfing one end of the lake. It actually spanned the river at the far end of the valley, creating a huge platform over the lake and although obviously shorter than the old Hometree this was a much more extensive network of branches and roots.

They flew towards it and Jake could make out two tiny figures waving from the platform as they swept across the lake. Strangely there were no floating monoliths above this valley, and suddenly Jake realised that the mountains around it were too high for the floating mesas to pass over. This was indeed a sheltered paradise, and Jake hoped this would be the last time they would look over a _kelutral_ to see if it was inhabitable. It seemed perfect; the lake, the secluded forest, the waterfall, the mountains, if there was prey in the forests then they would have the perfect, defensible home deep in the Hallejuah Mountains, deep in the flux. Evidently even Sa'caya hadn't even known about this place or they would have come here immediately, how had they found it? It was days away from the path of _iknimaya_ and beyond any usual reaches of hunting territory.

They drew closer and Jake could see Sa'caya, an older female warrior, waiting for him and Ey'tok to arrive, Títx landed on the ledge and Jake leapt down, looking around and marveling at his surroundings. Evidently two trees had grown up on either side of the river and had somehow become joined over the centuries, which had created the great platform they stood on, then the trees had grown outwards once more making a huge bowl that was open to the sky above but protected from the worst of the winds by the outer branches. The main trunks had grown further upwards, separately and twin pinnacles rose above them, high over the lake and forest.

'_Oel ngati kameie.'_ Sa'caya greeted him as he approached, 'Is this not the most beautiful place you ever seen?'

'_Oel ngati kameie, Sa'caya. _I believe that you have found our new _kelku_, have you checked the forest?'

'_Srane, _there are as many fruit trees and animals as you could care to count, _Eywa_ has provided for us!'

'Well, I believe it is decided then. We must leave now to arrive tonight and announce such amazing news to the clan, I am grateful to you Sa'caya for finding such an amazing place for us to live.'

She smiled at him, '_Irayo, eyktan._ It is always a pleasure to serve my people.'


End file.
